


A Harmless Dance

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M, private tutor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And once more the tutor found himself following along with his student's childish and often nonsensical whims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harmless Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to post this, but I changed my mind. I've been extremely busy (and technically still am) yet somehow I ended up stopping everything I was doing and dropping 800something words of nonsense onto a page.
> 
> These dorks are ruining my life, enjoy.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, come on; don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance?”

“And you’re telling me you do?”

“Dancing is quite useful in all sorts of fields. Did you know that it’s closely connected to countless fighting styles?”

The tutor can’t help rolling his eyes as the one now grasping his hand insists he get up and follow him into the slightly more spacious side of his apartment’s main room. Japanese apartments were certainly too small for this sort of behavior, yet Izaya seemed quite graceful in twirling them in circles.

Shinichi hated in some ways how clumsy he felt next to the teen who’s skill in most physical activities, namely anything involving being on his feet, shined and it was to be expected that he had not the slightest clue in their current activity, which appeared to be ballroom dancing.

This didn’t stop him from trying to shift control over to his side as soon as he began picking up on how to properly step.

“Heh, you’re not as bad as I first thought. I still bet you’ve never done anything like this before.”

An icy stare is all that returns Izaya’s quip. A minute or two later it is accompanied by a single comment, “I believe your hands should be on my shoulders should they not?”

A playful grin is given as the slightly shorter male simply moves his arms up entwining them behind his tutor’s neck.

A jovial tune that Izaya had let stream from his phone guides their dance and despite the atmosphere, Shinichi is waiting for Izaya’s true intentions so show. That smile on his face is evidently one hiding a plot, but as to what he’s thinking the tutor only sometimes can guess.

“Are you not having fun, _Tsukumoya-sensei?_ ” Izaya asks easily picking up on the conflicting feelings coming from the one currently dancing with him.

In all honesty, Shinichi didn’t know how to answer that. He wasn’t having fun, but it wasn’t like this was painful or boring either. If he wasn’t so concerned about **_why_** they were doing such a thing he might actually be enjoying himself a bit.

However, that was the difficult part about doing anything with Izaya. Either it was an act of seemingly random entertainment or a stepping stone into a larger game that you best know your part in if you wish to come out winning.

He played the part of innocent student very well, but Shinichi had not fallen for it for even a second. Even still, somewhere along the way, he ended up losing to the teen nonetheless.

It was frustrating to say the least.

As the music hit its crescendo, Izaya’s steps became faster and faster. It didn’t matter if his teacher never answered him for he was having so much fun all on his own.

He _loved_ putting dear old, quietly arrogant Tsukumoya-sensei out of his element.

Sometimes it was labelled as a cheap win, but it didn’t matter so long as he got what he wanted in the end.

Right now, the tutor was uncomfortably trying to figure out what he had in mind. He watched as Shinichi was struggling to keep up in their increasingly faster movements, but that was where he found the best humor.

There was no ultimate game.

There was no set goal in mind.

He just wanted to laugh, and fulfill that growing and irritating need for acknowledgement from the tutor.

“Don’t drop me now, okay?” Izaya grinned as he took the initiative to lean back, ever so amused at how suddenly twitchy Shinichi’s fingers on his hips felt. Even if that spike of irrational fear went through him at the idea of falling, the floor wasn’t that far of a fall and at most he’d gain an injury that he could use to mock and demand even more attention from the tutor.

Much to his surprise though, Shinichi reacted quicker than he expected and they shared a quiet look of surprise as silence began to fill the room at the music’s end.

“Don’t look so shocked Orihara,” Shinichi broke it if only because the look on Izaya’s face was rather interesting compared to the normal sly and often childish grins he wore as if to quietly convey that he had a secret that no one else would ever know.

Izaya's expression quickly shifts from shocked, to annoyance, back to that fake smile as he retorts quite proudly, “So it seems an old man like you isn’t completely incapable of physical activity.”

As to what that crack of annoyance in the teen's mask meant, the tutor wouldn’t know. It was questionable whether Izaya himself was even sure.

All he was positive on was when their dance ended and the other returned to his papers, an emotion was left lingering and all he could think was how much he wished the other had just let him fall.


End file.
